A multifunction peripheral device can implements a plurality of functions such as a facsimile function, a printer function, a scanner function and a copy function. The multifunction peripheral device has various set items for specifying operating conditions such as a resolution, a concentration, and a zoom magnification. A user can execute a desirable operation for the device by properly changing a set value of each of the set items. The function which can be implemented by the device is diversified. For this reason, there are a large number of set items, and an operation for setting them one by one is troublesome to the user.
Also in various information processing apparatuses, such as a printer, a facsimile apparatus or a copy apparatus in addition to the multifunction peripheral device, the similar circumstances may be caused when there are a large number of set items for specifying the operating conditions.
JP-A-2006-41701 describes a communicating terminal for storing, as a history, set conditions such as reading and transmitting conditions of a facsimile and registering the set conditions stored in the history in an empty key in order to eliminate a complicatedness of the setting operations which is caused in a facsimile transmission on the same set conditions.
In this communication terminal, when at least a predetermined number of set conditions other than default setting are left in the history, an inquiry about whether the set condition of the history is registered is given to a user and the set condition is registered in the empty key.
However, according to this communication terminal, the set condition stored as the history is not registered in the empty key until a predetermined condition is satisfied. Therefore, a set condition desired by the user may not be always registered in the empty key. If the set condition desired by the user is not registered, a convenience of the key is poor and it is hard to obtain an advantage of an enhancement in an operability.